


Unsaid

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 8. Ainosuke asked him a question as Yumehito kept the answer to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

_“Why haven't you aim at me?”  
  
_ Yumehito paused as Miyamoto glanced at him in concern. He waved him off.   
  
Why? Could it be that in your anguish, you forget to notice the obvious fact in front of you? Why haven't I? Isn't it very clear? Because Ainosuke, I loved you so much that even the thought of hurting you seemed impossible.   
  
He smiled emotionless.   
  
My only grudge to you, my dear... is that you've forgotten  _it_ . Even when I've told you not to. Certainly  _that_ was not enough for me to hate you to the point that I could ever aim at your life.


End file.
